Private and public networks, such as the Internet, continue to grow at an exponential rate. These rapidly expanding networks consume a tremendous amount of power, which is typically supplied from traditional electrical power grids. As such, most networked computers are either tethered to electrical wall outlets, or require periodic charging at electrical wall outlets. Many networked computers, however, have benefited tremendously by being self-powered. For example, emergency communication systems, computing devices in rural areas where access to traditional power sources is limited, etc.
However, current self-powered devices, such as devices that obtain energy from solar power, typically waste much of their power communicating with other networked computing devices. As such, it would be highly desirable to provide a self-powered device (“SPD”) that consumes less power when communicating with other devices in a network.
Like reference numerals refer to the same or similar components throughout the several views of the drawings.